Haunting 101/Transcript
Transcript flashback of Helen running off crying in the street in a white evening dress *Evelyn: Helen, no! *Helen: I hate Blair so much! She is a monster! truck stops by *Evelyn: Oh no! Helen! Don't go across the road, you will get hit! looks at the truck, only for her to scream. She gets hit by a truck offscreen, causing Evelyn to gasp and scream, Lucas to gasp and Clarissa to scream and cry *Evelyn: H-H-Helen? tear keeps pouring out of her eye as it drips out of her chin then fades to white to Bronson, Blair, Lucas and Clarissa arguing *Bronson: How could you do this to me? *Clarissa: I am sorry! *Lucas: We are sorry about our daughters. *Blair: NOW YOU WILL PAY, FATASS! *Clarissa: No! grabs a knife to stab Lucas through the neck, as Clarissa screams as she cries *Bronson: Shut up! cries You better stop crying! Keep this up, and I will shoot you! Got it? *Clarissa: sobbing Lucas! Please! *Blair: Quit your GODDAMN WHINING, YOU LITTLE BRAT! *Bronson: Alright, that is it! a gun to shoot Clarissa through the chest offscreen as blood splatters through Evelyn's clothing, even her face. Her face was filled with shock and terror *Evelyn: Mom? Dad? off offscreen, but the scene cuts to her shocked, bloodied face gasping and screaming. No! This can't be! No! to Evelyn getting out of her bed screaming *Evelyn: Helen... Mom... Dad... a little *Helen: offscreen Don't worry, I will make you happy. *Evelyn: Huh? ghost appears out of nowhere as she materialized *Helen: Boo! screams as she throws a pillow at her, but the pillow passes through her body *Evelyn: You're... You're a... YOU'RE A GHOST! *Helen: Why? *Evelyn: Because you scared the hell out of me! *Helen: I know... *Evelyn: Now I had nightmares about you and your parents' deaths! *Helen: I'm sorry about my parents... even myself. *Evelyn: Alright, now go to freaking bed. You have school tomorrow. *Helen: Fine! teleports away to daytime where Evelyn is brushing her teeth. When she spits out toothpaste, she puts it in the cup. As she opens the mirror door, she takes her medication. When she closes the mirror door, only to see Helen behind her reflection. Evelyn screams again as the scene cuts to a wet stain filling up her pajama pants. She turns invisible in the mirror as she takes the form of a wispy ball of light levitating out of the mirror and turns back into her ghostly, normal, human-like self. *Evelyn: Bring me my brown pants... *Helen: Okay! uses her telekinesis to make her brown pants float Sorry you urinated on yourself when you get scared. *Evelyn: It's okay, sometimes I do that when I was 5. Everytime I get scared, I piss my pants, even my underwear and panties. *Helen: confused Uh, okay. scene cuts to Evelyn wearing a purple long sleeved turtleneck top, brown jeans, a silver heart necklace, and blue flats. She is waving at a few of her children. *Evelyn: Bye, kids! Have a good day in school! and Lucas materialized as she kisses Helen through the cheeks. *Clarissa: I hope you have a good day in school, ghost girl. *Lucas: Yeah. Remember the times when you were alive, you had a wonderful day at Sunny Hills High. *Helen: I loved my school, but right now, I am attending a school in the afterlife. *Evelyn: Finally! What is it called? *Clarissa: Hauntsberg High, a school for ghosts. *Evelyn: Sounds cool. *Helen: This is going to be good. school bus materialized out of nowhere as Helen floats to the bus. *Clarissa: Have a good day in school! bus starts rolling to the school. The scene cuts to Helen in a hallway full of ghostly teenagers as she floats through a doorless wall with a sign that says Haunting Arts. *Mrs. Spectra Boollum: Good morning, class. It is I, your ghost teacher, Mrs. Spectra Boollum. Today, we are going to learn some practical haunting. First off, select your victim. Second, if you were invisible to humans, pretend that you are a spooky poltergeist. Third, if a human mortal thinks that objects are moving, floating, being thrown, whatever that is, they will be screaming with fright! to outside as they teleport *Mrs. Spectra Boollum: Helen, why won't you go first? *Helen: Okay! to a mailman driving a mailtruck, as he stops, he was getting mail as the mail bag floats over and drops all of the mail out of the floor and another mail bag drops all of the mail from his head as he screams and runs off *Helen: Wow, haunting a mailman sure is cool. *Abigail: offscreen It's fun! *Helen: Abigail? appears out of nowhere *Abigail: Yo, it's me. Abigail Rition! The apparition with a cool personality of a poltergeist! *Helen: I have a poltergeist personality, too. in Haunting Arts class with the ghosts *Mrs. Spectra Boollum: Okay, students, please sit down, it's time to begin. OK, Helen, I like to give your haunting an A+ since you scared off a mailman. *Helen: Boo-yah! *Abigail: Woah, Helen, your haunting is off the hook! *Samuel: You said it, it was kind of fun if you ask me. *Helen: Thank you, guys. *Mrs. Spectra Boollum: Since it's your first day of haunting, Abigail, why not it's your turn? *Abigail: I will do it. vanishes, then cut to a teenage girl taking a shower, when she gets out, she puts her towel on her body to reveal a message that says "I'M HERE" on the mirror, frightened, she opens the cabinet door to get a towel and as she closes it, a blurry reflection of Abigail appears behind the girl in the mirror. When she wipes it with a towel, Abigail is still there as she gets into her ear. *Abigail: Boo. girl screamed in fear as her parents hear her. She opens the door and her head peaks out as Abigail floats out of the mirror she possessed. *Girl: Mom! Dad! *Girl's Mom: What is it, Amber? *Amber: After I was taking a shower, there was a message that says "I'm here" and then all of the sudden, when I wipe it, it had a ghost in it! *Amber's Dad: I'm on it! enters the bathroom to reveal nothing It's nothing. *Amber: But, Dad! *Amber's Mom: He's right. looks into the mirror to reveal nothing there Just nothing. You must be seeing things. *Abigail: evilly I did it. I finally did it! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas